Various devices are available for perforating the outer covering of a cigarette or otherwise modifying the cigarette in some way to reduce the toxicity of the tobacco smoke by mixing fresh air with the tobacco smoke thereby diluting the smoke. Heretofore, such devices are characterized by complexity because of elaborate construction or providing the capability of perforating a plurality of cigarettes at one time. Further, such devices are more costly to manufacture and in some cases too bulky to conveniently carry in a pocket or a small purse. Other devices do not perforate the outer covering of the cigarette and therefore do not provide the desired toxicity reduction by admitting fresh air to dilute the smoke produced by the combustion of tobacco. What is needed is a pocket sized cigarette perforating device that is very simple to manufacture and to operate and which enables efficient perforation of a cigarette to a user's individual preferences.